


New Year's w/ Haikyuu!!

by gotta_dash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, I Tried, I was as drunk as the characters when i wrote this, M/M, Married Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Married Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Party, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotta_dash/pseuds/gotta_dash
Summary: It starts off as a New Year's Party with lots of shenanigans and soon they become hella drunk and have more shenanigans and also Aone is never drunk enough to have fun.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um I take requests for any fic, as long as it's anime related. (Angst, smut, fluff, oneshots or long shots, although I'm not very good at smut) Anyway, hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (I'll update by this week)

"Suga-san, despite everything, you're still so fun, and exciting!" squealed Hinata as he jumped up into the air, seeing Sugawara, his teammate back in high school. 

"Hinata, what do you even mean? Why would I ever change?" asked Suga teasingly, as he elbowed Hinata lightly on the shoulder.

"Let's be honest Suga-san. After marriage, everything's so boring. I mean, we're tied down forever, no more experimenting." commented Futakuchi jokingly as he elbowed Aone, still standing stoically, showing no emotion, even though Futakuchi knew his husband did still love him deep down. As Suga laughed at the light-hearted comment, Daichi glared at Futakuchi and Suga sternly. 

"Ooh, is Daichi-san angry~" asked Tanaka in a teasing voice. As Daichi prepared his lethal right hook, Tanaka put on a face of mock terror and went to hide behind Kiyoko, his wife. She playfully pushed him away with a chuckle letting him fall in Daichi's way.

Now adults, the Karasuno and Dateko teams had decided to join up for a reunion New Year's party, for old times' sake. And so far it had been a blast. Tanaka and Nishinoya had spilled three drinks on Daichi by "accident", Koganegawa stuttered in pure fear when Kageyama approached him, Asahi was in a corner, wailing about how he didn't want to be here, and Tsukishima was regularly calling Hinata a 'tangerine', as Kageyama looked on with pure anger. Yep... going smoothly.

As they mingled, Hinata eagerly showed Aone the simple silver band on his ring finger. "Aone-kun, look, look, Tobio-chan bought me a ring and proposed!!!! You're coming to the wedding, right!!!! It will be so exciting, I'm so happy!!!!" 

"Boke, how many times have I told you not to call me '-chan'?" growled Kageyama.

"No need to be in such a foul mood, Tobio-chan, we are engaged now, so we should call each other by pet names." winked Hinata before leaving his fiancé to go mingle with everyone else.

Most of the Dateko team had been busy with other matters, it was after all, new years, so only Koganegawa, Futakuchi, Aone, and Sakunami had been able to attend. Similarly, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, and Narita had been unable to attend. 

Sakunami light-heartedly jested with Sugawara about how shy Asahi was, even as an adult, causing Asahi to angrily retort that he wasn't shy. Everyone else merely laughed, and Asahi slumped into a corner, defeated. Koganegawa and Hinata jumped here and there, eagerly chatting up everyone, finding out how everyone was doing. Tsukishima, despite feeling out of place, especially without Yamaguchi around, still managed to make awkward conversation after Hinata pushed Kageyama to talk to him.

Meanwhile, in a quiet corner, Tanaka and Nishinoya were quietly discussing how to make the party even better, how boring it was. As they were struck with a brilliant idea, they left, saying they were going to buy some extra drinks. The rest, absorbed in the party, simply waved them off. Chuckling, they left. 

"So, Tsukishima, how have you been doing? You gotten over that crush on Yamaguchi yet?" asked Kageyama.

"I-I did not have a crush on Ya-"

"Oh please, it was painfully obvious, I mean, he liked you too." 

"Ah, I guess I can't hide anything. Hm, we've gone out on our first date, last week." said Tsukishima, not looking anything but smug. As the room erupted into oohs and ahs, someone called out, "Who confessed first?"

"That would be me" replied Tsukishima, with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Ooh, the salty king has found his match~" called out Hinata smugly, as Tsukishima shot him a withering glance. 

"Hey, come to think of it, how come Tanaka and Nishinoya aren't reveling in this, they would enjoy teasing Tsukishima" commented Daichi, worried that they were up to no good. As if right on cue, the two arrived, carrying a huge dispenser filled with some sort of drink. "We're here!" they declared in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

We're here!" exclaimed Tanaka and Nishinoya in sync, carrying a heavy-looking dispenser filled with orange juice. Parched, most of them jumped up to get a glass. Nishinoya giggled gleefully to Tanaka, "I'm glad we managed to get that special untraceable alcohol." They downed a significant amount of the spiked juice themselves, eager to get in on the fun.

Slowly but surely, everyone began getting a tad woozy. Of course, Tanaka and Nishinoya were extremely drunk themselves, but everyone assumed they were just being, well, Tanaka and Nishinoya.  
“Daichi, you know in high school I though you were suuuuuuper hot. I mean, your abs were so, gorgeous. You know I was scared that you would get snatched away by that Michimiya. Glad that I managed to get you~” slurred Suga-san. As everyone stared in shock, Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and sloppily attempted to make out with him, though he ended up passionately making out with his husband’s… well… chin. 

As Daichi caught a whiff of the intoxicated Suga’s breath, his face crinkled in disgust. “Suga, your breath reeks of alcohol, what even?”

Since alcohol had been absent from the party due to the whole group’s tendencies to do, questionable things while under the influence, Daichi was confused as to why Suga displayed all the traits of being, well, close to blackout drunk. 

“Tobio-chan, you dated Great King in middle school, right? I bet you were so relieved once you got me, someone with an actual ass.” Smirked Hinata, beginning to stand in front of Tsukishima, mistaking him for Kageyama and sloppily grinding on him. Due to Hinata being too drunk, he ended up grinding on Tsukishima’s knee. 

“Tangerine, your fiancé is over there~” Tsukishima whispered into Hinata’s ear. Furious, Kageyama, though drunk, managed to drag Hinata, who began TWERKING after being pulled off of Tsukishima. As Kageyama began berating his fiancé, everyone began to realize exactly what had happened. Simultaneously, they all turned to face a drunk duo, Tanaka and Nishinoya. "You did this, didn't you?" asked Sakunami, still managing to stay sober. Not being nearly as conscious as Sakunami however, Tanaka and Nishinoya merely slurred, "Mhmmm, to make the party fUn" 

Realizing what had happened, the few who were still sober thought of going home first. However, they were still quite drunk, and were unable to drive properly. Realizing they had to stay at the party venue for some time, (they had rented out the venue until morning and brought sleeping bags in case they were too tired  
to go home after midnight) they buckled down.

“Ao-ne, you lOvE me rightttt…. Won’t you dance with me?” asked Futakuchi. (not mistaking anyone else for Aone, shocker, I know) 

Aone, stoic as ever, was simply confused as to why everyone was acting so strange. He understood it was because of the drinks, but he was fine despite having downed many glasses of the spiked drinks. As he watched Koganegawa, Futakuchi, Suga and Hinata breakdancing to the peaceful classical playing in the background. Kageyama was bawling in a corner about how Hinata still called Oikawa great king, and him only king, despite him being better than Oikawa. 

Suga, was trying to flirt with and seduce his husband, but his drunken moves allowed Daichi to easily ignore Suga, who was coming onto him for the umpteenth time, in favour of discussing how adorable their partners were with Tsukishima.

Sakunami was tring to defend Asahi from an attack by Tanaka and Nishinoya, which involved a plastic spider and liquid glue? Honestly, no one would ever really be able to tell what they were doing.  
As they excitement died down and everyone woke up the next day with massive hangovers, not remembering the night before, all Aone could do was grimace at the memory.


End file.
